Looking Forward
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: (Oneshot!) Blaine Anderson wished to live long enough to see marriage equality in all 50 states of America. On June 26th, 2015, he got his wish. (Reaction fic to the Supreme Court ruling). (NonCanon! based off Canon!).


_I went to see Darren Criss as Hedwig in_ _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ _on Broadway this past Saturday for my 18th birthday. In support of June being Pride month, the Playbill was rainbow instead of yellow. I thought it was beautiful, and the show touched me in ways I didn't know was possible. I may be a straight ally, but my mother and grandmother came from Germany, so I connected to Hedwig as a German as well._

 _Then this morning I woke up to news that the United States Supreme Court passed a ruling that all US states and territories must allow marriage to all couples, including those of the same sex._

 _And all I could think about was an episode of_ _Glee_ _, late Season Three, and the wish Blaine Anderson, played by Darren Criss, had made;_

 _"What's something you're looking forward to in life?"_

 _ **"I'm looking forward to marriage equality in all 50 states."**_

* * *

The crowd erupts in cheers. The sound is deafening, overtaking the senses as tears of joy are mixed with screams of disbelief and utter happiness. The vision is a sea of rainbow banners, flyers, flags and several other forms of support. Times Square is exploding with life. Several couples become engaged on the spot as their partners drop down to one knee.

And Blaine Handerson gaps in utter shock. He doesn't notice when he starts to cry, or when a hand reaches out to brush the tears off his tanned cheek. He can't register the soft kissed placed on his cheek, feels numb to the hand lacing its fingers with his own. Everything is muffled and hazy in his ears, and he misses someone calling his name several times.

It takes his husband kissing him on the lips, full of _passion_ and _pride_ and utter _relief_ until he can get past his shock and kiss back.

 _"Kurt,"_ he breathes out, his voice choked and hushed in absolute awe. His husband of four months beams back at him, nodding reverently as words escape him.

"I know," Kurt Handerson murmurs, pulling Blaine close to him as he threads a hand into his gelled curls, resting their temples together. "I know, baby."

And Blaine breaks down into _sobs_ , wrapping his love in his arms as his body sags in relief and satisfaction, the weight of what has just happening closing around his heart and providing a sense of freedom he has never felt before in his life.

It is June 26th, year 2015. And the United States Supreme Court has ruled in favor of all 50 states and territories the right to same-sex marriage.

Blaine has had a few dreams in life. Fall in love. Get married. Have a family. Make it on Broadway. Be comfortable in his own skin.

And see marriage equality in all 50 states.

He remembers when he first admitted it, back in 2012 when he was a junior at William McKinley high school. His friends all in a circle, stating what they were hoping to see in their lives. Mercedes wanted to meet Rachel's children, and others had similar or more personal wishes, but Blaine had thought beyond himself.

When Blaine first came out at 14, only five of the fifty states allowed him to get married to another man. Now, at 20, he finds that all of them do.

Granted, he may have already gotten married, but the impact of this event does not lose it's magic in any way, shape or form.

It makes him cry, because if someone had told 14 year old Blaine that the world would go his way one day, and so much sooner than he expected, would he have been so insecure? Would he have felt the need to hide behind a mask, as he did at Dalton? Would he have been more confident, happier, more sure in his future with Kurt?

Somewhere, thousands of young LGBT youth just like him are witnessing this historic event. And the positive impact it will cause is so large he can't even begin tow rap his head around it.

So Blaine cries into his husband's shoulder. He cries for his past, cries for Kurt's past, cries for the hardship of others like them and those who didn't live to see it happen. Cries for those whose families don't accept them, cries for the hope that has blossomed for everyone in the nation.

* * *

Blaine Handerson cries.

And the nation rejoices.


End file.
